Behind Closed Doors
by Nicconicco
Summary: Someone pushes a boy forward down the Great Hall, to make the boy fulfill his mission. Not everyone agrees with eachother. contains an alternatie ending.
1. Long lost boy

okay so here is another story yes? This is dedicated to one of my best friends. I am finished with the whole story, but I cannot upload the other chapters until my friend has read it :) I also have some drawings I've made for it. I will post those on my profile later as well...

just so you know. this has not been read through by any "professional" writer. (I have no BETA(which reminds me. any one interested?)) so easy on the spelling and grammar (and trust me when I say this, almost EVERY WORD that is misspelled is a mistake and I'm not really that stupid ;) I guess I just wrote too fast. but I've checked it like a hundred of times for misspelled words and well. I didn't find any,,, yet,,,

Disclamer: you know how this works don't you? I say i want to own Harry Potter. Everyone tells me I don't. I get sad and writes this telling everyone I want to own it but I still don't.. and everyone in the whole world know who own Harry Potter and his world.. J.K Rowling of course! *cough* me *cough*

well.. Enjoy and tell me what you think :)

* * *

Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 1

_Long Lost Boy_

The front doors opened and a boy was pushed forward so roughly, he fell hard on the floor. Every head was turned towards the boy, their food long forgotten. The boy was still face down on his knees and elbows and he was shaking. In through the doors came a tall wizard with fancy cloths, he was holding a black walking stick and he held his head high with his long white blond hair hanging perfectly down his back. He looked very important as he looked around in the crowed hall.

He looked down at the boy in front of him with a slightly disgusted look and showed him aside harshly in the side as he walked past him with long and determined steps. The man stared straight ahead and didn't put another thought of his surroundings nor the boy behind him.

Most of the eyes now followed the intruder as he strolled down towards the front. Nevertheless, some eyes were still staring at the boy on the floor. He didn't move from his position and he didn't show any sign of doing so. They all wondered the same thing: who was this boy?

He had also this very white blond hair as the important man in the front. He must be this man's son. They all thought the hair looked familiar, but they couldn't really put a face on it.

"Ah, Lucius. And what brings us this honour?" Dumbledore said as he greeted the man with open arms. The two men had now all the attention in the room as the spoke with each other. However, the pupils near the entrance couldn't help but to glance at the boy, laying on the floor, every now and then.

The decorated hall was silent as they watched the scene between the two men. It was Halloween and every student was present for the Halloween feast.

Who was this man? Three students sat close together discussing something while they shot glances at the blond wizard talking to their beloved headmaster. One of them, the girl, laid some extra attention to the boy though. She knew who he was and she looked at him with confusion and pity.

"Draco! Come here you piece of junk!" Lucius suddenly yelled across the hall. The students looked at the each other and some started to whisper.

The boy didn't move an inch.

"NOW!" Lucius yelled louder. As the boy still didn't respond, Lucius hurried down the hall with an angry expression showed on his features. When he was standing over the boy, he kicked him in the stomach, which made everyone gasp, hold his or her breath, or glare. The boy moaned and rolled over on his side. Lucius grabbed him by his collar, made him stand, and pushed him forward. The boy, or Draco, stumbled forward with his head down.

Everyone watched him, some with their mouths open, some with a frown and some felt sorry for him.

Draco stopped in front of Dumbledore but didn't look up at him. When Lucius approached, he hit Draco violently over the backside of his legs with his cane, which made Draco fall on his knees as if he kneeled.

"There is no need for those actions here Lucius," Dumbledore said calmly. His staff glared as Lucius, and some of them looked like they were going to attack him.

"He is my son, I do whatever I want with him," Lucius answered with a sneer.

"Yes, but this is my school. I cannot tolerate such behaviour among my students."

Lucius ignored him and turned to Draco.

"Remember why we're here Draco?" the boy nodded slowly without lifting his head. "Go on with it then," Lucius said and throwed a wand down by his knees. The hall held their breath as they watched and waited on what was going to happen next.

When Draco didn't move, his father grabbed him by his hair and dragged him up on his feet. Draco just stood there looking down at the floor. Lucius bend down, took the wand and showed it into Draco's shaking hand. He held the wand into a firm, but shaky, grip.

"I don't have all day Draco!" Lucius said in a lazy manner.

There was a movement among the tables and a boy stood up, wand in hand. Draco didn't notice or payed any attention to it, but Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Please, sit down Harry, Let's not make it worse for young here," he smiled calmly at Draco as Hermione Granger grabbed Harry's shoulder and pulled him down while whispering something in his ear. "Thank you ," the old professor said. Harry mumbled quietly to himself and didn't let the Malfoys out of sight.

Lucius had turned and sneered at the trio. The boys glared back at him while Hermione stared at the back of Draco with a slightly worried look.

Lucius hit Draco over his head. "Get on with is already!"

Professor McGonagall made an attempt to stand and send Malfoy Senior a piece of her mind, but Hagrid stopped her and shaked his head to her as to say: "tha' 's not a very smar' mo'e professor," McGonagall nodded and put away her wand, but still stared stiffly at Lucius.

"Would you be so kind Lucius, and tell us what this is about?" Dumbledore said and looked at Draco, instead of his father.

"If I did, there wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?" Lucius sneered. "But I guess you all wonder where Draco has been these last months," Lucius scanned the hall and looked at the students. A few nodded while the rest of them looked confused. "Ah Draco, would you look at that? Most of your classmates didn't even notice your absence." Lucius smirked as he saw his son's shoulders fall. "What did you expect son? That they would miss you?" He laughed without humor.

"Now that's quite enough!" it was McGonagall once again. She stood up and pointed at Lucius. "There is no need..."

"That will do Minerva," Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her and she sat down. "Lucius stop this, leave Draco here and go home."

Lucius glared at the headmaster but didn't answer. Instead he walked closer to Draco and hissed in his ear: "Do you want Him to kill me? Do you want me dead? Is that what you want? You will have nowhere to go. Nowhere to turn. You will be alone and abandoned. Forgotten. He will kill me if you don't do it Draco. If I die, your mother won't let you into the house. She will disown you. You're not worth a house elf," he spat the last part as if it was a parasite not worthy to be under his shoe.

Draco's shoulders started to shake slightly. "Are you _crying_?" Draco shaked his head slowly and tried to get some kind of control over his shoulders. He failed, but you could see and feel that he put his mind and soul into not showing his weak side in front of the whole school. Not that anyone would laugh at it after all that has happened to him.

Lucius hit him in the ribs, making him bend over in pain. "Do you really want me to do it the hard way?" Draco didn't move from his kneeling position. "You've only got yourself to blame boy," and he ripped Dracos T-shirt off, making most of the hall gasp.

His back was full of bruises and scars, his muscles were full of wounds, old and new. Draco had his eyes closed and got ready for what he knew would come.

Hermione had her hand in front of her mouth and tears were making their way down her cheeks.

Harry watched with a rather horrific expression of what was going to happen.

Ron couldn't believe his eyes, he sat there, staring at the scene in front of him, like a fish without water.

Lucius took a firm grip of his cane and lifted it over his head ready to strike. Hermione closed her eyes and couldn't look. She twitched as she heard the hit, and then another and another. She couldn't believe the teachers didn't do anything about this. She opened her eyes and saw to her horror, more than ten Death Eaters lined up by the wall, with their wands pointed at the teachers. Where did they come from?

Draco took every hit without a sound. Many were surprised by this, but they guessed he is used to it. What they didn't see though, was the pain on the boys' face and the hot tears of hurt and embarrassment flow down his cheeks. Another hit, and another one. More tears.

"Stop it!" was heard from somewhere among the tables. It was Hermione, she stood up crying.

Lucius turned around, and when he saw Hermione he smirked. "sit down you silly girl, you can't do anything to prevent this, and you know it."

Draco on the other hand didn't move, he felt his own blood on his back and the pain in his body. Could someone please take it all away?


	2. A path of decisions

_Okay so this is super duper short. Chapter 2 people! what will happen! _

_oh and I am super happy by all the story alerts I got on this! so thank you for that! But I want more **reviews** please! ;) _  
_sorry for the mistakes and the shortness on this.. I still hope you'll like it! oh and soon the cover for this will be on my profile (if I know how to do it.. I had problems with this chapter as some of you alerts may have noticed... sorry for that... but I bet none of you wanted to read chapter one again.. )_

_Disclaimer: you KNOW how this is working! do I really have to tell you again? very well... I own Harry Potter and his world.. not. seriously people.. this is a FAN fic... -.- come ON!_

_Well.. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2

_A path of Decisions_

"Do it now Draco!" Lucius sneered through gritted teeth.

"Don't do it Draco!" everyone in the hall looked around, they got all surprised when they saw who had said it.

Hermione.

Even Draco turned around to see who had uttered those words he longed to hear. When he saw Hermione stand there, with tear steaks on her cheeks, he couldn't look away. Their eyes locked and all he could see was her.

"Don't do it Draco," she said again, this time in a whisper, but he heard her like if she'd just screamed it in his ear.

He couldn't believe someone would stick up to him, especially her.

"Don't you dare listen to her boy," his father hissed in his ear. However, Draco didn't listen. He was now standing, but hadn't broke off the eye contact with Hermione.

"Very well," Lucius snapped his fingers and a death eater stepped forward and took Hermione with him up to Lucius. Harry, Ron and the rest of their classmates tried to protest, but found themselves unable to move.

"Let go of me!" Hermione shrieked and tried to jerk herself out of the death eaters grasp. He was too strong for her. He pushed her forward and she landed on her knees in front of Draco. He still stared at her confused, a little bit grateful and slightly scared.

"Get on with it Draco, or I'll kill her!" Lucius said, took a hold of her hair and dragged her to the left, a few steps behind Dumbledore.

He held her hands behind her back with his right hand and held his wand at her neck with his left. He stood beside her with a big grin.

Draco lost his breath and watched them with horror. The whole school was in an uproar but unable to move. They all struggled to get free from the curse, but failed miserably. Not even the teachers could do anything. Everyone watched helplessly when Draco bend down, without letting Hermione out of sight, and grabbed the wand he lost when he was beaten, with a shaky hand.

"Good boy," Lucius said with some kind of triumph within his words.

Draco's eyes travelled from Hermione to Dumbledore, who just smiled at him. They had like a silent moment as the stared at each other.

Dumbledore closed his eyes as to say 'it's time'.

Draco lifted an unsteady arm and pointed his wand at his headmaster. His whole body trembled and he had a worried frown placed on his features.

Everyone held their breaths, while some, mainly the girls, had started to cry.

"Don't do it Draco!" Hermione cried, Lucius just pushed his wand further in her neck.

Draco got unsure of what to do and he closed his eyes for a moment. His fast breaths got slower and slower. When he opened his eyes he glared and they looked rather dangerous.

He lifted his wand over his head and said firmly:

"Avada..."

* * *

_**IMPORTANT A/N:** okay if I put it this way.. if you don't review I won't update.. Yes I can be that evil! :) _


	3. The Undying rose

here is the next chapter! I am feeling generous today and I have got wonderful reviews! and thank you for that and for your alerts! this is making me so happy!

Disclaimer: do I really? -.-

Enjoy!

* * *

Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 3

_The Undying Rose_

Hermione sat there, crossed legged, like many times before. And like before, she had brought The Rose. A magnificent rose of the purest silver and the darkest black. An undying rose.

Every Saturday she sat there. For four years. But, she still couldn't bring herself to let go of the rose. She could not let go.

She felt as if it was to dishonour the memory.

Many lights were lit. Flowers were left and tears had been spilt. However, that was a long time ago. Not many had continued to visit. They had put an everlasting spell on their gifts and left them there.

Some still came though. Nevertheless, no one came as often as Hermione.

She still remembered that fateful day as if it was yesterday. Every scream, every tears and every curse.

_He lifted his wand over his head and said firmly:_

"_Avada..."_

_People screamed and cried._

_His next move took everyone by surprise._

_He turned._

"_KEDAVERA!"_

_His eyes were full of hate, danger and disappointment. They had no remorse, no love and no sorrow._

_No one had expected Draco Malfoy to kill his own father. _

_The hall was quiet and unsure of what to do. They all stared on either Draco or Lucius dead body._

_Lucius lay flat on the floor, his expression showed he had gone from a smirk of victory, into a very big surprise. His eyes were wide-open and stared up in the ceiling. His usual perfect hair laid spread out around his head and in his hand, he held his wand in a loose grip. His walking stick also was hit by the curse and had shattered in the middle. _

_As if Draco just realised what he'd done, his expression turned into horror, he quickly dropped his wand and took a few unsure steps backwards. He looked around and now every pair of eyes were set upon him. It was still quiet._

_He turned his head and looked at the teachers. They didn't know how to react or what to do, they just stared at him._

_Even Professor Dumbledore looked surprised, but yet very pleased._

_Draco turned again and saw the confused death eaters stare at the dead form of Lucius._

"_Run Draco!" he jerked around and saw Hermione stand there. He stood like frozen and stared at her with worry,_

"_Don't care about me! Just run! Get out of here!" she cried as she shot worried glances at the death eaters who slowly started to get into their senses._

_It took a moment for Draco to understand what she'd said. But when he did, he shot the death eaters a terrified look and started to run down between the tables._

_The students and teachers found out that the curse set upon them were lifted now as the death eaters concentration had vanished. They quickly got into action and tried their best to keep a clear way for Draco to escape._

_It worked, but the death eaters shot curses and hexes back at the pupils. There were curses everywhere, making it difficult for Draco to run. _

_There was a loud scream, making everyone stop with what they were doing and turn towards the scream. _

_It was Hermione. She had her hands over her mouth and her tears streamed down her cheeks. She was looking at something... or someone._

Hermione was crying silently at the memory. Like she always did. Even after these years.

"Come on love, it's time to go," she felt a warm and friendly hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the newcomer.

It was her husband. He looked down at his beloved wife with a worried look and a sad smile.

Hermione nodded her head and he helped her stand.

She wiped her tears away and gave her husband a brave smile.

"Are you not leaving the rose today?" he asked her.

She shook her head and looked down at the other flowers.

"No, I don't think I'm ready to do that. It feels like I cannot come back if I leave it. Like if I don't have the right or reason to do so."

"But you can always come back, you know that," Miles assured her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hermione sighed and leaned her head back on his shoulder. "I know," she said. "But I can't let it go. It's like a part of me will go away."

Miles kissed her neck. "Come on honey, Draco is waiting."

Hermione closed her eyes. She herself did not like the idea of naming a child after someone. However, she felt it was her right;

Miles and Hermione had many arguments on the topic. Miles didn't want to name his first child after his old friend. But when he saw how important is was for Hermione, he finally gave in.

He didn't want to admit it thought, but he was glad Hermione convinced him. She was right: they needed to honour the memory and let the spirit within the name live on.

Their son was so much alike him in so many levels. It would have been wrong not to name him after his friend.

Before they left Hermione took a last glance at the stone, kissed her fingers and placed it on the big, black tomb.

_Here lays_  
_Draco Abraxas Malfoy_  
_1980-1996_  
_A misunderstood boy_  
_locked up behind closed doors_  
_but a hero until the last breath._  
_You will forever be missed_  
_and remembered_  
_for what you did in the end._  
_We are sorry we never tried._  
_We are sorry we never saw_  
_or understood._  
_We are sorry it is too late._  
_You are loved by everyone._  
_It is more than you wanted._  
_But less than you needed._

_

* * *

_**A/N: I know you hate me for this.. but it's not over I tell you! :) **


	4. Another Choice: Alternative Ending

**A/N: **_I know most of you hate me because of how I ended the last chapter. Sorry _  
_Here is another chapter. the so called Alternative Ending. _  
_Everyone who got mad at me for killing Draco will lighten up and kiss my feet. _  
_**Read the note in the bottom if you please (but NOT until you've read the chapter.. it's a spoiler ;))**_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't even know why the hell I keep writing these.. _

* * *

Behind Closed Doors

Alternative ending.

_Another Choise_

"Avada... kedavra," a green beam shot out of his wand as he cast the dreadful curse on his headmaster.

Draco hit the floor the moment Dumbledore did.

He sat on his knees and his fists in the floor as he cried loudly. He didn't care anymore, of anything. Not his pride or his honour, not his friends or his family. He didn't care about those anymore, for he had nothing left.

If it hadn't done it earlier, it certainly did with those two words he hoped he never would have to speak. He had been so afraid of the words for so long. He was afraid the words would be turned against him. He was sure of it. Instead he was the one to say them. Which meant he had just killed, no murdered, his only escape to freedom.

"well done Draco," Lucius said happily with a grin. "I knew you had it in you. I am proud of you son."

_I am proud of you son._

The words clanged back and forth in the back of Draco's head, as he closed his eyes to listen to the sweet sound of it.

But he could not hear them. For him, they were just empty words without meaning when those lips uttered them.

He had always wanted to hear them from his father. But not like this, not now. He had done something you should not be proud of. Therefore, he could not take the words in. He knew Lucius hadn't meant them, he knew it was a cover. He lifted his head when he understood it.

"You're not proud of me..." he looked at his father who still grinned. "You never were, and you will never be."

Lucius looked slightly uncomfortable under his grin. He looked around nervously. "What do you mean boy?" he spat.

"You are just happy I did it so that you don't have to die," Draco was on his way up and he wiped away his tears. "This was just a test."

Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Let go of her," Draco took a few step towards his father, and his prisoner, with his wand still in hand. Lucius took equally many steps backwards and dragged Hermione with him. "I _said_, let go of her."

"Gladly," Lucius smirked and pushed Hermione into Draco, who catched her, and turned to run to the death eaters. Draco throwed her gently aside to run after his father. Draco send the deadly curse his way and it his him in the back, making him fall forward. Draco throwed his wand away as if it was something poisonous and stared at Lucius form. When he looked up the death eaters were gone.

Draco turned around and walked back to where he'd killed Dumbledore. He fell on his knees beside him and whispered something to himself, or Dumbledore, with his eyes closed.

Someone touched his shoulders and rubbed them softly. When Draco looked up he saw Professor McGonagall standing behind him. As he looked around he saw the whole student body observing him.

He shrugged McGonagall's of him and stood up.

"I don't deserve it," he said to his former professor. "I am aware of my actions and will suffer the consequences coming with it."

He started to make his way towards the entrance to let his school grieve their headmaster alone. The students who stood in his way went apart to make a path for him. Everyone watched him until the doors had closed behind him. They looked at each other and didn't really know what to say or think about this.

Hermione broke free from Harry and Ron's protective arms and ran after Draco. She found him sitting by a wall on the grand staircase. He sat with his face hidden in his arms and was not aware of Hermione's presence. She didn't do anything to show it to him either.

She sat down beside him and looked at him. Well she tried to, her eyes kept travel to his destroyed back all the time.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," she heard a quiet voice say. She looked at him and found he hadn't turned his head. She guessed he felt her sit down.

"I wasn't..."

"You were," he said, cutting her off. "What are you doing here? _Why_ are you here?" He was now looking at her.

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Why do you care?" he said and looked away.

"I... I thought..." she begun unsure.

"You thought I had run off?"

"Ye... NO! I mean... no, I just wanted to see if you're okay," She said and looked at her feet with a blush.

"Of course you were," he said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Hermione ignored it.

"Are... Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" he snapped and glared at her.

Hermione looked ashamed and played with her hands.

Draco sighed after a minute or so.

"I'm sorry... I just... You know..." he started. "I'm not okay... I feel awful," He whispered.

Hermione looked at him and placed a rather awkward arm around him.

This took him slightly by surprise but didn't shake her arm of. Instead, he felt hot tears well up in his eyes and he leaned against her and hid his face on the side of her neck to cover up the tears. However, the tears won once again and he cried in his old enemy's arms.

Hermione just held him and pretended she didn't notice him cry.

They sat there for half an hour in silence and broke apart when the doors to the great hall opened to reveal McGonagall. Draco wiped his tears.

"The ministry is on their way here ," she said rather sadly.

Draco nodded with understanding and he stood up.

He started to walk out to meet the ministry when they arrived, but a hand around his wrist stopped him from leaving.

He looked down at the hand and when he was about to look at its owner he was caught in a big hug.

Hermione hugged him close. She felt he needed it.

When he hugged her back, after a while, he hid his face in her shoulder again and hugged her like that for a long time before pulling away. He wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry for me Hermione," he whispered and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Nothing I have ever done deserve your tears," he gave her half a smile and looked over her shoulder and saw the entire school stand there.

"You saved me," he heard her whisper and he looked at her confused.

"You saved me," she said again. "And for that I will forever be grateful." She took a step back to look at him properly.

He just stood there looking at everyone.

They all stared back at him and they seemed sad, not because of Professor Dumbledore, but because of him.

He didn't notice the doors behind him open and all of a sudden he was taken away from the only place he had ever called home.

He soon found himself locked away again. Behind thick doors and bars. He was in Azkaban.

His punishment got shortened down; he had followed without trouble, he had no other choice but to do what he did, he had lived as he did, Harry Potter had protested together with the entire school and he had saved Hermione Granger.

His lifetime punishment was down to 30 years.

Hermione visited every Saturday, and every time she had the same rose in her hair. It wasn't beautiful or special in any way. It was wilted and dry. She loved it nevertheless and refused to throw it away. When Draco asked about it she wouldn't answer. She said that some secrets were worth not telling.

After two years, Draco started to give up. He didn't want to live his life in a cell. Now that he had to, he didn't want to live at all. When he told Hermione this, she screamed at him and left earlier than usual. She still came back next Saturday though.

However, he never stopped talking of it and even though Hermione hated it, she accepted his thoughts.

Draco was afraid Hermione would think of him as weak if he gave up this early, but she could see it in his eyes, and it tore her apart. She knew he was miserable where he was and she didn't want that for him. She couldn't see him suffer anymore.

She made sure he knew that every time she left.

One day when she came, Draco was gone. She took the rose out of her hair and held it in her hands. It had turned Silver and Black. It glowed beautifully and was not dry anymore.

The dying rose has its life back now when someone else's had been taken away.

* * *

** IMPORTANT A/N:** _you hate me, I know. you probably hoped this would be the happy ending. _  
_trust me.. I did too. _  
_But you may forgive me when I tell you I have LOADS of ideas on how it could end. _  
_I have actually written those ideas down.. so if you WANT TO I could upload a chapter with those and prehaps you could help me out a little. _  
_If you want a happy ending or another one.. or what ever.. _  
_the MAIN thing at the moment though is to REVIEW! _  
_no reviews, not chapter.. _  
_that's how I role. _  
_and thank you all for your support on this! you have no Idea how happy it makes me! _  
_Nicco_  
_xxx_


	5. the AN you all been waiting for

What we call 'the Ideas I never wrote down on paper.'

**The not so happy ending-** in the end Draco points his wand at himself and ends up taking his own life. But not after telling everyone he's sorry. Lucius can't believe his eyes and just stares at his son. He don't want to admit though it but he is sad it ended that way. He disappears with the death eaters and almost everything goes back to normal. Everyone is confused of the event and they all want to know what happened to Draco, and they feel kind of sorry for him and they are a little ashamed they didn't notice when he was gone.

**The Happy ending?-** Dumbledore cuts Draco off and talks of his choices . Lucius gets angry and Dumbledore and Lucius are having a little argument of Draco and of who "know" him the best. Until Draco has had enough and yells at both his father and Dumbledore. He yells at his classmates, on Hermione, and on everyone. He is mad that everyone thinks they know him when they certainly do not. (I have written the beginning but haven't been able to continue. And I don't know the ending of that one)

**The Happy ending-** I have two versions on this one.. either Draco marries Hermione and gets a kid named either Miles or Destiny. OR Draco does not marry Hermione but they get friends. But Draco doesn't get a girlfriend cause he likes Hermione. Who is married to a guy named Miles. But Draco isn't grumpy because of this anyway. Because Hermione is his best friend and he know Hermione would do anything for him and blahblahblah... I don't know how they would get out of the situation at Hogwarts though. Haven't come up with that one yet...

So what do you think of those? Help me a little and maybe we'll get a few extra endings :)

This is the ideas I spoke of before. I don't know what to do with them. Or if I WILL do anything witht hem. it's mostly up to you my dear readers :)

as a little side note: Do you remember me mention pictures I've drawn for this fic? It's hopefully up on my Profile at the moment we speak. Or it's on it's way. either way.. It WILL be up!

**Another project?**:I am currently writing on a big project. I don't know how it will end up but I am writing down my ideas, I am studying the characters more closely, their history, their relationship towards eachother and others, and I am learning most of the spells. It will be many chapters, it will start at the age of five and stop... later. I WILL go after the books and sometimes the films for this one. but it will be twists. some characters will exchanged for another one, to make the story work. I will try to be faithful to the books and the characters as much as I can, but there will be diffrent things (of course) in it aswell. It will be a Draco and Hermione Story obviously.

what do you think of this idea? yes? no? and don't forget to mention the alternative endings and the pictures!  
and I would like to thank you all for your reviews! you have no IDEA how happy it makes me. :) and keep reviewing. on this fic or my others. I reply to everyone!

-Nicco  
xxx


End file.
